


Forms of Gratitude

by apostapal



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, More tags later, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: The various ways one can say thank you.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Forms of Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an experimental idea for how to lay out a fic, so we’ll see how far I get with it!

Everyone else, it seems, saw it coming before them. Or, perhaps, simply saw it before Osiris. The look on Saint's face tells him that he had some expectation for this meeting.

"Do you have need of me, Saint?" he asks. Instantly, Sagira appears and drifts happily toward the Exo.

Saint's eyes light up a little more and he cups his palm for her to float over as a greeting. "Hello, dove," he says. Osiris isn't sure who he's speaking to but he assumes it's Sagira. Who else would it be? But then he raises his gaze as if expecting an answer.

"What--?"

"I've come to see you," Saint explains, gesturing toward the ground with his other hand. "Found you, in the middle of no where, simply to see you."

Osiris is embarrassed about how slowly the gears are turning. He watches Sagira nuzzle into Saint's palm before returning to him.

Patient, Saint takes a step closer. "I never got to thank you personally for saving me."

"I'm the reason you were in peril in the first place," Osiris replies curtly. "It was the least I could do."

Sighing, Saint takes another step toward him. He's got both hands out.

Osiris watches with some fascination as Saint reaches out and takes his own hands into his. Then, slowly, he brings them up to his mouth in the closest approximation to a kiss an Exo can offer. The warlock doesn't realize he's holding his breath until he's forced to inhale.

"I've come to see you," Saint repeats firmly, keeping their hands joined as he lowers them. "To thank you for saving me."

"Saint, you don't have to--"

Suddenly, the titan wraps a strong arm around his waist, pulling him into a kind of embrace. Osiris swallows his words.

"I have a lot of thanks to give," Saint warns, eyes soft as he looks at Osiris. "It will take some time."

And Osiris can't help but laugh. "Time is something I've got plenty of," he tells Saint, then tilts his face to kiss him.


End file.
